1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-angle knee supports and more particularly pertains to providing physical support to the knee of a wearer in a manner to simulate the support normally provided through ligaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to be worn at the joint of a person to provide physical support to the joint is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to be worn at the joint of a person to provide physical support to the joint heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing support to the weakened joint of a wearer through any number of a wide variety of devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,046 a flexible knee support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,824 discloses an anatomically correct knee brace hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,015 discloses a knee support wrap for lifting weights.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,805 discloses the design of a knee support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,252 discloses an adjustable knee support.
In this respect, the multi-angle knee support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing physical support to the knee of a wearer in a manner to simulate the support normally provided through ligaments.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multi-angle knee supports which can be used to provide physical support to the knee of a wearer in a manner to simulate the support normally provided through ligaments. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.